Cosmo
Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on The Fairly OddParents show. He is one of Timmy's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda and his son, Poof. Cosmo is one of the dumbest characters on the show, rivaled only by Timmy's Dad, and his ideas are what often lead Timmy into trouble. He is sometimes a bit over-emotional. Character Cosmo is Timmy Turner's current fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe as long as the child's parents are unaware. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense lack of intelligence, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his low I.Q. and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He often goes along with Timmy's wishes unlike Wanda who is a little strict about them. He and Wanda eventually would have a child together named Poof. He is the younger son of the overprotective Mama Cosma, who did not approve of his marrying Wanda in the least bit and has often tried to separate the two. He was once the last Fairy ever born, as his birth caused the ban of fairy babies, until Poof came. He apparently was in a band where he played the electric triangle, though tomatoes were thrown at him every time he has played. Description Cosmo has green hair, green eyes,and wears a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants and shoes. Like all fairy godparents, he has a magic wand, fly-like wings which allow him to float, and a crown floating above his head. Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosma. Personality Cosmo is usually the cause behind Timmy's crazy adventures, often misunderstanding circumstances, or agreeing to grant a dumb wish. He will sometimes cause Timmy to realize what has to be done to reverse a wish, but this does not happen often. He also keeps a diary, which has all of his deepest, darkest secrets, including the fact that he is afraid of the hunt. He is often the subject of magic from Wanda, who usually does something to him to shut him up, including zipping his mouth, and then encasing him in vanadium. There are countless other scenarios. He is often rather careless, but loves Wanda, Poof, Timmy Turner and plays as a very loving father (as to Poof, and godfather to Timmy) and husband. Cosmo is noted to be one of the most powerful fairies ever, seeing as he blew up all of Fairy World in the first 5 seconds after he was born, sunk Atlantis 9 times, destroyed Fairy World again 5 more times, caused Mt. Vesuvius to erupt and destroy Pompeii, transformed Xanadu into Pittsburg, summoned up a gigantic three-headed hydra, whom he dubbed "Snowball", with one careless wave of his wand, and was able to accidentally wish away Wanda's wand and make wands in Wishology, which is something that it is said that fairies cannot do when they say that magic cannot wish away magic. These actions would make the Fairies decide not to have any more children until Poof was born ten thousand years later. Cosmo also has had a big crush on the Tooth Fairy in some episodes but yet never had a chance to show it because she is in a relationship with Jorgen. Cosmo is also very ticklish. While pregnant with Poof during Fairly Odd Baby, Cosmo experienced severe mood swings so much so that his temper even scared Wanda and Timmy. In Lights Out, he even went along with Wanda's plan to get back at Timmy who had scared Poof after reading the young fairy baby a scary story. Food He seems to have an obsession over most food especially red meat (bacon, wieners, ham etc.). Almost every time he is seen with food it is exaggerated. It has even become a running gag in the series. The first time he was seen to love red meat was in Hard Copy with bacon as he could not resist it when Wanda made it. However, there are a few food he doesn't like. This include beets and sauerkraut. Other times that food has been exaggerated are: *Wishology! - Wieners *Anti-Poof - Hoagies *Scary GodCouple - Rump roast and veal parmesan *Fairly Odd Baby - Jelly in his ear *Timmy's Secret Wish! - Barbeque Intelligence Cosmo's intellect, or lack of thereof, is often a source of many of the disastrous wishes that happen on the show. His head is quite literally empty and has no brain inside to speak of. According to "Fairly Odd Baby", his head is completely full of jelly. He will either misinterpret a wish completely, ignore a rule or plot point which would prevent the wish from easily being unwished, or outright wish-grant the wrong thing that leads to trouble for Timmy. In earlier episodes, Cosmo and Wanda usually split some of the blame, being "two halves of a whole idiot", but in later seasons it is usually just Cosmo being irresponsible that leads to chaos. In some rare cases, especially in a few Season 7 episodes, Cosmo shows brief and uncharacteristic bouts of knowledge when is able to guess or summarize the plot of an episode without any other character knowing what is going on. It can also be argued that since giving birth to Poof, Cosmo has started to mature little by little as he learns to be a father. Despite his lack of intelligence, he was smart enough to invent a board game by the name of Cosmonopoly, a parody of the non-fictional board game Monopoly. In the early "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts, Cosmo was considerably more intelligent (and Wanda less intelligent) than how he would later be in the show. Cosmo has a strange obsession over a Nickel whom he named Philip, which adds more remedial to his character since he stated Philip was a girl nickel. Weaknesses *The Hunt (Revealed in A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) *Super Toilet (Revealed in Super Bike) *Butterfly nets (all fairies' weakness) (Revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Fairy Idol and Viral Vidiots). *Jorgen (Revealed in many episodes, prior to Poof's birth, in which he appears. Eg: Teeth For Two). *Wanda's influence (Many episodes in which he's nagged by her). *Crocker (sometimes) *Magical Build-up (The Same Game and Fairy Idol). *Churros (9 Lives). *Lint *Mr. Neigh-Neigh (Big Wanda). *String (Fairy Idol). *Bacon (Hard Copy). *Being tickled (Miss Dimmsdale). *Peanuts (allergic) (Squirrely Puffs) *Big Daddy (Wanda's father) Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang